Pseudo Operative
by romeoharvey
Summary: Munch and Fin search for an elusive criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**Pseudo Operative**

**Chapter 1**

Strolling into the 1-6 precinct, John Munch wanders to his desk, vaguely thinking it odd that most of his fellow detectives are absent, but paying the fact no real attention as he begins shuffling through the paperwork on his desk that seems to procreate while he's away. He groans, holding up a report made just yesterday. Early in the workday a woman was drugged in, most likely, a local coffee shop she frequented. As she tiredly walked out to her car, a man came walking up to her, discreetly pointed a gun, took her keys and shoved her in the backseat. He drove to her apartment, went in through the front entrance, unlocked the door, and raped the woman on her own bed.

"_It looks like we have a serial case on our hands."_, Munch thinks, pulling up two similar reports from last week just be sure. He slams his fists on the table when he confirms that the crimes are identical. This monster is going after single woman in their early to mid thirties, all of whom have in some way worked for or with the Manhattan Police Department. So far all three woman have been able to tell investigating detectives what happened, but none have been able to give any description of their attacker, saying only that he had to be about six feet tall and Caucasian. Every victim reported hearing him speak, but can just barely repeat what exactly it was he said, let alone identify him solely by his voice.

John tosses the files on this desk, thinking he can't wait for Fin to show up so they can get started on investigating this. The first place they go to will have to be the coffee shop that the victims stopped by, and find out exactly how they got drugged. _"Maybe it was an employee?"_, he thinks as a full cup of coffee is set in front of him, right next to the files he's still staring at. Reaching out for it, John takes a gulp of the burning liquid. Forcing himself to swallow, so he doesn't spit it on the case files, he almost smirks afterwards, saying to no one in particular, "Well, there go the last of my taste buds."

A few moments later a water bottle appears next to the now-abandoned coffee. "You know, most people would have waited when they noticed the steam rising from the cup.", comes his partners condescendingly amused voice.

After contemplating weather he should just try to stick his lounge on the cool plastic, or actually drink it, John opts for the latter, deciding that the weird sensation in his mouth is going to worth it to not look like an idiot in the middle of the squad room. As he twists off the cap, he looks up at Fin, retorting, "You know, most people would care enough about their partners welfare to warn them if the drink they just put down happened to be scalding hot. Where have you been anyways?"

Rolling his eyes, Detective Tutuola ignores the first part, choosing instead to answer his partners question so they can get on with their day. "If you were on time, you wouldn't have to ask. I was in talking with Cragen, about...-", Fin searches the mess on John's desk, momentarily noticing the open files in front of him, "Well, about that actually.", Fin continues, pointing to the files of the three officers.

"He tell you anything that isn't written in here?", John asks, cursing the snooze feature on his alarm clock, and his weakness for long showers.

"Just that this guy may have victimized five other women in this precinct's jurisdiction nearly a couple years ago. Cragen has somebody digging up their files as we speak.", his partner answers. Looking to his watch, he adds, "We have time to go visit the coffee shop, find out how nobody noticed three woman getting attacked as they walked out of the establishment."

_Pseudo Operative : Pseudo Operative : Pseudo Operative_

_Note: How's that for a start? Please let me know if this got your attention, if you like or hate it. It will be Munch and Fin centric, but other characters will show up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pseudo Operative**

**Chapter 2**

"We'll go with you!", Munch nearly yells for Elliot and Olivia to wait up for him and his partner, eager to lend assistance to his fellow detectives' case, mostly because it looks like they might actually close it sometime this century.

Grateful when they wait at the door, John quickly yanks on his coat, looking over to see Fin also bundling up against the freezing wind they had so far only felt wisps of. Shaking her head in amusement, Olivia says, "You two must truly be desperate fro something to do if you're willing to brave earth's second major ice ag-."

Olivia's words are cut off as Don shouts for Fin and Munch to come into his office, seemingly even more agitated and harried than usual. Shooting Fin a hopeful glance, which the other man returns wholeheartedly, John turns and just about jogs to his captains office, thinking only, _"This has to be about a break in the case..."_

Fin opens his mouth, ready to say that the other pair of detectives can go on ahead, but before he can speak, both Elliot and Olivia give him understanding nods, already on their way out.

"A patrol cop driving through a new development came across a body early this morning," Their captain announces, wasting no time as soon as Fin shuts the door.

After an unreasonably long pause, Much discovers they are going to have prod the information out of Cragen, as the man seems more than a little disoriented, alternating between staring at a point just above his head and the thick files on his desk. The detective chooses to start with what is usually the easiest question, "How did he find it?"

"Officer Dickinson noticed an odd sensation as he drove over a piece of road that's supposed to be newly paved, and thus, smooth. When he parked his car and got out, he saw that what had felt like an oddly shaped speed bump was a thawing body."

Exchanging confused glances, both detectives ask at once, "_Thawing_?"

"Thawing," Cragen confirms, now, after having resolved an inner battle, looking to them sharply. Continuing before the fear of becoming physically ill re-consumes him, he informs his friends, "There were slowly melting ice flakes on him, likely from the heated vehicle he was brought to the lot in. Because the liquid wasn't completely frozen, we think he may have been dropped from said vehicle only minutes before the patrol officer came upon him. Warner has more details, she said she wants both of you at her office two hours ago, but there's something you should know before you go: the body, a Caucasian male, has been identified by his fingerprints as Brian Cassidy."

Any disappointment Munch had been feeling about Cragen's words not pertaining to the case of the serial rapist after all transforms to shock upon hearing the name of his former partner. As Munch opens and closes his mouth in a funny way, Fin looks from John to their captain, wondering, _"Who the hell is Brian Cassidy anyways?"_

Figuring he can interrogate Munch on the short drive over to the M.E.'s office, he takes hold of his partners upper arm and maneuvers the almost disturbingly silent man to the door. As an afterthought he says over his shoulder to Cragen, "We're on it."

The trip out of the building and to the car is uneventful, except that when Fin thinks it's okay to let go of Munch, he finds out it really isn't, as his partner walks into the first barrier, which just happens to be the edge of an unoccupied desk, that comes in his way. So it's with great pain that John seats himself in the passenger seat, rubbing his very likely bruising thigh as he glares accusingly at Fin, almost growling when the other man comfortably slides in behind the wheel.

Drowning in the menacing vibes coming from his partner, Detective Tutuola turns around and holds his hands up in a defensive gesture, saying, "Just so you know, there's no way you're going to make me feel guilty about the fact that _you_ weren't paying attention and _you_ plowed into a desk that's been in that same location for about fifty years."

Choosing not to decipher the older man's mumbled response, Fin starts the ignition and pulls out of the parking space.

_: Pseudo Operative :_

_NOTE: Ok, I really want to know what you thought of this, I know where I'm taking this story, but I'd like to know if anyone's interested. Also, can you tell me if this seems humorous at all? It's what I was trying for, but even to me it seems a little weak in that area..._


End file.
